yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ami Wainwright
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Ami Louise Wainwright • ' age ' — 14 • ' year ' — 3rd • ' birth date ' — 12th May 1995 • ' height ' — 5'08" • ' weight ' — 112lbs • ' hair ' — Red • ' eyes ' — Blue • ' gender ' — Female • ' sexuality ' — Heterosexual • ' dating status ' — Single • ' theme songs ' — strange relationship by darren hayes (on you tube) Do you love me? We break up and back together And I swore to myself never But oh, how you do me, yeah You stripped me of my honor And I don't ever think I'm gonna Break free of these mind games Well, all I'm tryin' to do is modify my plan '' 'Cause I can't contain you'' • ' wand ' — 9½ inches, Willow filled with a unicorn tail hair • ' student activities ' — • ' favorite subject ' — Art II • ' least favorite subject ' — English 3 • ' blood status ' — Muggleborn • ' school house ' — Midgard • ' patronus ' — Not old enough to have done this class yet • ' boggart ' — Swarm of bees ''character information'' ''history'' Ami is the second child in a family of three girls and she grew up in a very bog-standard suburban Kent home. Her father is in the higher end of middle-management for a successful London financial institution. Her mother is a stay-at-home wife who does little more than shop, cook, garden and gossip happily. She grew up only seeing her father for an hour or so before bed and at the weekends, but he bought his daughters pretty things and they were all fairly contented with this arrangement. Got to keep up with the Joneses and keep up appearances, after all. Ami was the middle child and not necessarily noticed much. She was definitely the prettiest of the three but John favoured Catriona and Yvette favoured Genesis. Ami didn't really care much about it as she tended to just do whatever she wanted anyway. The reason Ami was more left out is despite her prettiness, she was a bit of an odd child. Rumours about her bullying the little boys and girls in primary circulated and when she got angry, it was quite scary. Lightbulbs often blew around her and she made vacuum cleaners die with alarming regularity. It was soon decided that she was a bit hamfisted and she was spared having to do the hoovering. Washing up was her chore as she seemed unable to destroy things doing that. When she was eight, they were in a park and the girls were all playing hide and seek. Her little sister Genesis was trying to hide in a tree and got attacked by a swarm of bees. They stung her repeatedly and the two elder girls screamed for their parents, who came running. Genesis' face and hands swelled up as she screamed bloody murder from the pain. Random bypassers tried to help the stricken girl as well and in the confusion and terror of the moment, Ami began to cry and then she yelled with all her might as something forced it's way out of her. To everyone's astonishment, the bees all burst into puffs of flame and died right there. A series of loud 'pop' sounds erupted around the family and they were confronted with wizards. They quickly modified the memories of everyone there excepting Ami and her family. They identified her as a witch and her parents were shocked. They whisked Genesis off to St. Mungo's and sorted her out...but they could not prevent the large scar that she still bears after the attack from repeated stings to the same area. Catriona and Ami fell out after this due to Catriona's extreme jealousy that she was not a witch but Ami and Genesis grew ever closer. Their family started to shower more and more attention upon Ami; but sadly it turned the girl into even more of a self-absorbed little cow. She began to dream of great things she would be able to achieve with her powers and she eagerly awaited the chance to learn. She grabbed it with both hands and even now in her third year at Yggdrasil, she thinks of herself as superior to the people she grew up with as they don't have power. She is still ignorant of her grandmother's status as a squib of the illustrious Dearborn-Ceres family or that she is not too-distantly related to the Russells and thinks she is pure muggleborn. ''personality'' Ami can be a bit flighty and self-obsessed at times, but don't let that fool you into thinking she is utterly airheaded...shes just mostly airheaded. When it comes to sciences or the more intensive magical classes, she is near the bottom of her class. However, when it comes to art and similar classes (e.g. charms); she is very good. Her world revolves around fashion and being popular. She is much more likely to be found gossiping than in the library and can remember gossip or rumour far more easily than any boring class facts. She is not utterly shallow, though. She is fiercely protective of her little sister, Genesis. She very much hopes that she will prove to be a witch as well and join her at Yggdrasil. ''schedule for classes'' one — Charms two — Transfiguration three — Defense Against the Dark Arts four — English 3 five — Algebra II/Trigonometry six — Photography seven — Art II ''clubs'' Cheer Drama Swim ''relationships'' ''family'' mother — muggle — Yvette Jane Wainwright née Farber (45) Yvette is about as normal, southern England suburban housewife as you can get. She dotes upon all of her girls, but her favorite is Genesis and she is not very good at concealing that fact. She spends most of her time either in the kitchen or the garden. father — muggle — John Wainwright (45) John is a successful banker and had set up trust funds for each of his girls. They lived a fairly normal, down-to-Earth until Ami's acceptance to Yggdrasil. Even now, their day to day existance is quite normal. He gets up and goes to work every day and as long as plenty of money is in his account, his car is shiny and dent-free and his girls get good grades? He is happy. maternal grandmother — squib — Catriona Circe Farber née Dearborn (63) Catriona was the third daughter of a prestigious line of purebloods. However, she showed no magical ability whatsoever and she was discreetly shipped off to live with muggles at the age of nine. According to most wizarding record, she died of pneumonia; however, there are some records that cannot be wiped free because a family wishes it. She was both proud and terrified when Ami displayed her first show of power as her life had been peaceful. She was sad that she was cut off by her family, but she had carved a niche out for herself in the muggle world and she had made the best of what she had. Even so, she has discreetly contacted people in the wizarding world who knew she was still alive to keep an eye on Ami and to try to keep her away from anyone of the Dearborn line. maternal grandfather — muggle — Alfred Herbert Farber (87) Alfred was the owner of the orphanage that Catriona found herself in after she had been dumped in the muggle world. He doted upon his charges but the orphanage was shut down after the scandal of getting one of his charges in the family way. He then hurried to Gretna Green with his pregnant charge and married her. They have been together ever since. He has no clue that his wife knows who her parents were or that she is descended from magic. He does not quite know what to make of his witch granddaughter but he is proud that she seems to be growing up well. paternal grandmother — muggle — Anita Pearl Wainwright née Gordon (83) Anita was a cheerful fat woman who always had cake or buscuits around the place. She has bouts of melancholy now that her husband has passed, but for the most part she is the same as she ever was. paternal grandfather — muggle — Marcus John Wainwright Jr. (d.85) Grampy Marcus was indulgent and loving. He died two years ago and Ami was crushed. He did live long enough for her to receive her letter though and so he died knowing his granddaughter was a witch. He was very proud of her. sister - muggle - Catriona Anita Wainwright (16) Exceedingly jealous of her sister Ami for being a witch, Catriona refuses to even speak to her younger sister. She also likes to heap scorn on Genesis' hopes that she too will be a witch. sister - ? - Genesis Belle Wainwright (9) Hates the fact that her parents went wacky with her name and will not answer you unless you call her 'Genny' (pronounced Jenny). Genny eagerly awaits an owl as she believes that she is also a witch. Small things have happened around her but she cannot yet tell if it is really magic or not. She is also massively allergic to bees and has been hospitalized in the past due to a bee sting and has been left with a large scar on her torso. She idolizes her sister Ami and the two are very close. ''friends'' Angelique Appolyon — A fellow cheer girl and best friend of Lilith. While Ami is anot as fond of her as the former, she still thinks the older blonde girl is a hoot. Lilith Bang — Ami loves this girl and hopes that they will stay friends past school as Lilith is older. They have a lot in common and are in the same house, fashion and cheer clubs. ''other'' Garrett Appolyon — He might be cute and Angelique's brother but despite these plus-traits, Ami and Garrett have a strictly hate-hate relationship most of the time; whether she is dating Mochi or not. Shola Christie — an actual model that is in her swim club. She often tries to talk to her about it and while Shola replies, Ami knows they are not really friends. Still, good to cultivate connections and Ami keeps trying. Mochi — on again and off again boyfriend. The two like to irritate the crap out of each other when they're not dating; but then they seem to fall into it again...then out of it again...then into it again... Brett Parsley — yawnsome. They share classes and swim club together but goddamn could he be more boring? He is cute though. Yuzuki Perreil — idiot. She thinks she is quirky and cute but she is just an idiot. Move along, next! Alexandrine Saint-Just — god, get out of my face you goody-two-shoes. ''faculty'' ''random notes'' Wand Notes — SAILLE (Willow) April 15 to May 12 - This tree is associated with the Moon in all phases. Born under this sign you are an instinctive creature, reacting to gut responses rather than intellectual information. Be careful of the rhythm of your moods and pay close attention to your dreams - they will help you navigate through life. Ref. Fashion — Ami is very skilled at making and designing clothing. She wants to pursue a career in it and has aspirations of haute couture and shows in the fashion capitals. ''in-game events'' — 2010 Ami's Tag — April → April 4th ¤ Post 001 ¤ poll In which Ru asked if he was a prat or not after Ami's comments → April 11th ¤ Post 002 Heading to the pub → April 12th ¤ thread At the pub, she is in a video post by Angel ¤ thread Being a cow towards Apollo → April 15th ¤ thread Mochi makes an accidental post of dirty and bad poetry → April 18th ¤ Post 003 Realizing it is Sunday, Ami heads to the library to dash off sub-par homework before she hits the shops — May → May 9th ¤ thread Ami heads to the lake to hang out — September → September 19th ¤ Post 004 Ami is bored and looking for distraction from her homework. Category:Midgard Category:Character Category:Muggleborn Category:Student